Candy Cane
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [27] Ymir knows the perfect gift to give Krista for Christmas. Futa-YmirxKrista. Smut. AU.


Author's Note: A late Christmas present for my wonderful readers ^^ Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Krista grunted under the heavy load of shopping bags in her arms. It was a struggle to get to the front door from her car, but she managed and by some miracle got the door unlocked and open. After stepping in she kicked the door shut behind her and then wobbled into her kitchen to deposit the bags on the table.

It was Christmas day and Krista had invited all of her friends over for dinner that night. Because of that she had to go out and buy a lot of food – Sasha would be coming – drinks, snacks and also the few presents she hadn't been able to get yet. She had also gotten a present for Ymir, though it had been difficult because her tall girlfriend never wanted anything that wasn't Krista. So, with that in mind, Krista had bought a small heart frame and then she had a sexy picture of herself taken. The picture then went into the frame, and was wrapped. Krista blushed just thinking about it and made a note to keep Ymir's present for later when everyone left, or if she came by early.

Ymir and Krista didn't live together. They had been dating for 2 years now but Ymir was still reluctant to move in. The brunette often said it was because she enjoyed missing Krista, if that made any sense. But Krista wouldn't push her, and in a sense she was kind of relieved.

Due to an added package Ymir had an insatiable sex drive. Krista realized that they were almost always making love when together and alone. If they lived together, then…

Krista wanted to still enjoy the freedom of being able to walk properly. Not that she didn't enjoy Ymir working her until she couldn't, though.

Krista gingerly placed the bags onto the kitchen table and then released a giant sigh of relief. Her arms were slightly aching but she was quite proud of herself for being able to cart everything from her car into the house, all on her own, without having to make a second or third trip back to the car.

"I'm surprised."

Krista was utterly startled when an unexpected voice spoke into her ear. Before she could turn around, familiar strong and freckled arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her against a warm body.

"You're stronger than you look." Ymir husked, smirking as she felt Krista's heaving chest.

Krista swallowed. The intense heat soaking through her shirt and bathing her skin could only mean that Ymir was shirtless.

"Y-Ymir… how did you get in?"

"I have a key."

"Why didn't you let me know you were here though? I hate it when you scare me."

Ymir chuckled. "Because, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Krista managed to turn around and felt her heart rate pick up again. Ymir really was shirtless, with the pants to a Santa outfit held up by suspenders. The suspenders travelled across her chiselled stomach and small breasts, effectively concealing her nipples, and then slipped over her strong shoulders and dipped down the slope of her equally muscled back. Besides that she wore black boots and a Christmas hat.

Ymir watched Krista's burning gaze travel over her body and felt herself grow harder. It was a wonder Krista hadn't noticed her boner yet. Ymir had been hard before Krista had even gotten home, because she needed to be; for the 'surprise'.

"Yeah, your present."

Krista still looked at her girlfriend's chiselled body, her mind churning and struggling to work under the heat of her body. She felt her legs shake and her palms sweat. "What present?" She mumbled.

"Your Christmas present." Ymir rolled her eyes but she was enjoying the way Krista seemed to lose herself in a haze. She reached out and grabbed a handful of Krista's shirt.

"Wait!" Krista pulled on Ymir's arm to stop her and finally regained her senses. "Presents can wait for later. You look amazing but I really need to work on setting the snacks up and making the food."

Ymir frowned. "Just come with me for a moment."

"Ymir…"

"Krista, your present is waiting."

Krista stood her ground. "It can wait until tonight."

Ymir grinned rakishly at that. "Trust me, it can't. Just follow me to your room and I'll give your present to you." Krista was about to protest again, Ymir could see it, so she covered Krista's mouth with a hand and gave her a heated stare. "You won't regret it, I promise." And then she removed her hand and replaced it with her lips, kissing Krista so sensually that the blonde moaned.

"Okay." Krista breathed, heart pounding. "But we have to make it quick. I'll open it and then you can help me with the food before everyone gets here."

Ymir laughed, confusing Krista at why she found that amusing. "Whatever, just go to your room."

And Krista finally obeyed with a sigh, though her face was still flushed. She could hear Ymir's heavy booted footsteps behind her and the swish of her red pants, and in seconds she stepped through her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. She turned to Ymir and crossed her arms.

"So? Where is it?"

Ymir approached Krista, placed her hands on her shoulders and then pushed her down so that she was sitting on the bed.

"You know, I struggled to think of what to get for you. Last year was a disaster. I'm just not good at this whole Christmas thing. But," she removed her hands but lifted them to Krista's face, caressing her cheeks. "There is something I can give you that I know you fucking love."

Krista's heart thundered. She was so confused and excited at the same time. Ymir obviously had something suspicious planned. "Okay, so where's my present?"

Ymir took a step back and flashed a giant grin. She lifted her hands and hooked her fingers underneath the suspenders at her shoulders. Slowly she inched them down until they fell to her waist and the pants dropped down with them.

Krista gasped. "Y-Y-Ymir…"

"Well?" Ymir smirked in satisfaction and crossed her arms over her chest. "You like candy canes so… I wrapped it up nicely for you." She stepped up closer again. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Krista could barely nod as she stared at Ymir's crotch. The brunette had wrapped a red ribbon around her penis, making it look very much like a thick candy cane, minus the hectic curl at the end. She was also very, very hard, her erection pointing upwards. The blonde looked up and finally saw the flush covering Ymir's face and the desperation in her eyes.

Just how long had she been hard like this?

"You're giving your penis as a gift?"

Ymir scoffed. "Not 'giving', but you can play with it." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Krista flushed.

"Ymir!"

"Oh come on, you know it's your favourite toy."

Krista puffed her cheeks up, a second blush creeping up along her neck. "Of all the things…"

"I thought real _long_ and _hard_ about this," Ymir added naughtily. "And I thought that… ah… oh god…"

Krista suddenly grabbed Ymir's cock in one hand, face still red but eyes focused. She gently started to thumb Ymir's head while she used her other hand to unwrap the ribbon, revealing her 'present' in all its glory.

Ymir watched her with heavy panting. It was so erotic watching her smaller lover unwrap her penis like that, and she started to throb painfully as her abdomen muscles tightened with a wave of arousal. She also took a moment to mentally pat herself on the back for this wonderful idea.

Once her member had been properly unwrapped and revealed Ymir took a breath to utter a dirty remark, but instead used that breath on a guttural moan as Krista wasted no time in leaning forward and licking the tip of her 'candy cane'. Her second attempt at humour was ruined just as the first as Krista wrapped her lips around Ymir's head and slowly swirled her tongue around it.

Ymir tightly gripped her hips to keep from thrusting forward, not wanting to shove it down Krista's throat and choke her. That would suck since the blonde would be mad. She then released her grip and instead placed her hands on Krista's shoulders. Putting them on the blonde's head was another no, since Ymir tended to force her into motion and Krista absolutely hated that. Krista also loved taking her time and driving Ymir mad, like she was doing now, but Ymir had been horny for the past hour and had resisted touching herself, so although she was greatly enjoying her girlfriend's hot mouth sliding along her length, she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Krista," Ymir gasped her name and when Krista released her now dripping cock and glanced up at her, Ymir sucked in a deep breath. She dropped onto her knees and captured Krista's lips with her own. Ymir could taste herself on Krista's tongue and it only served to drive her even crazier. As she ravished Krista's lips she tugged at her boots with one hand and pulled at Krista's clothes with the other.

When Krista felt the tug on her pants she pulled out of the kiss, panting and flushed. "Ymir, I really don't have time for sex right now."

Ymir finally managed to get her boots off and shoved the pants away from her. She then pushed Krista onto her back and crawled on top of her. She didn't respond just yet and started kissing along Krista's throat, licking and sucking at the most sensitive spots. Krista did resist and repeated that she didn't have time, but Ymir continued on and eventually managed to pop Krista's pants button open and pulled them down her legs.

Krista was too flustered to react in time and lost her pants and underwear, but she quickly lifted Ymir's face to glare into her eyes. "Ymir!"

Ymir chuckled in amusement and grabbed the base of her shaft. "Krista," she pressed their lips together and scooted Krista higher up on the bed so that they weren't half hanging off of the side anymore. "My dick wasn't all of your present." She husked against the blonde's lips and then pressed her cheek to Krista's as she moved her length and rested the head against Krista's entrance. She was already so damn wet that further foreplay wasn't even needed. "This is." And then she pushed in and engulfed herself inside of Krista.

The blonde cried out in both surprise and pleasure and quickly wrapped her arms around Ymir's naked back. "Y-Ymir…" She wanted to argue again, to get Ymir to stop and apologise so that they could get the house ready for the guests, but when Ymir started thrusting inside of her and pressed her lips to Krista's shoulder, the blonde forgot why she had been struggling.

Ymir sensed the sudden loss of resistance and chuckled. "I'd never do anything you wouldn't love." She said in a smoky whisper, most of her concentration focused on her thrusting hips and that melting heat that was gripping so tightly onto her.

Krista's nails dug into Ymir's back and raked down, leaving streaks of red in their wake. Ymir responded to the painful sensation with a pleasure filled growl. Her back was most sensitive, and Krista knew that. She absolutely loved it when the blonde scratched her back.

Ymir slipped both arms underneath Krista and held her closely against her as she continued to move, Krista's legs lifted to either side of her body. She lifted her face and kissed Krista again. Their hearts thundered and their bodies tingled, and when Ymir felt herself close to nirvana she quickly lifted her body and let her gaze fall upon Krista.

The blonde's hands tightly gripped the sheets just above her head, her eyes were closed and lips parted, a bright flush covered her face, and with every hard thrust from Ymir her breasts bounced and she released either a moan or gasp.

Ymir trailed her eyes along Krista's sweat slicked body to where they were connected, and felt herself shiver violently. The way her hips fit between Krista's thighs, it made her heart flutter and cock harder, if getting even harder was possible.

"Ymir…" Krista moaned her lover's name and arched her body, coming so suddenly that Ymir cried out at the clenching around her shaft and fell forward to press her face against Krista's neck, moving for a second more and then exploding inside of her. The brunette's body shook as she filled Krista's womb with her warmness – Krista was on the pill, luckily – and then she collapsed on top of her girlfriend and moaned in satisfaction.

Krista didn't mind the weight on her body and simply wrapped her arms and legs around Ymir. The brunette was still buried inside of her to the hilt, and she didn't want her to pull out quite yet.

"Wow," Ymir uttered, voice still heavy, "best Christmas gift ever."

"I thought it was mine?" Krista countered, smiling softly. She realized that she would have to run around to finish making all of the food now, but also realized that she didn't mind as much.

Ymir laughed. "I forgot to mention that it's my gift too, from myself."

Krista rolled her eyes. "Next time you want to get out of getting a present for me and score sex at the same time, warn me? The others will be here in an hour."

Ymir huffed. "You didn't sound all that upset while I was moving inside of you."

Krista blushed and slapped Ymir's shoulder. "Ymir! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Ymir laughed and finally untangled herself from Krista's limbs and pulled out. "You're only red because it turns you on."

Krista puffed her cheeks up and folded her arms across her chest. "Still."

Ymir noticed the mess on the sheets and frowned. "Look, you jump into the shower and I'll put these in the wash." She pulled Krista onto her feet and removed the sheets from the bed. When Krista simply stared at her she leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Are you going to stare at me or get ready? You're sweaty and covered in me."

Krista blushed and nodded. "Right. You should shower too and then help me with the food."

Ymir sighed but grinned. "Sure!"

Krista disappeared into the bathroom and quickly turned the shower on. She pulled her shirt and bra off and stepped under the hot spray of water. It didn't take long for Ymir to slink in and step in beside her, wrapping her arms around the blonde and completely scaring her again.

"Ymir!"

"Oh shut up. I need to shower too." Ymir ignored Krista's angry glare and reached for the soap. "By the way, your birthday is coming up." She commented and did her absolute best to keep a straight face.

At that Krista grabbed her limp penis and shoved her against the wall, leaving Ymir to stare with wide eyes and sweat at the too tight grip around her most precious body part. "If you have any bright ideas for that, don't."

"Okay, fine!" Ymir grimaced at the painful grip and then sighed in relief when she was released.

Krista sighed deeply. "How is it that you're hard again?"

Ymir shrugged her shoulders. "You just had to grab it. Not my fault." And then she wrapped her arms around Krista from behind and kissed her tenderly on the temple. "Besides, I'm totally getting you back tonight for that shove."

Krista shivered. "Ymir…"

"I'll make you lick my candy cane again."


End file.
